Hermony Potter
by midnight4k
Summary: Harry Potter's 11 year old sister finally arrives at Hogwarts, & her first day is already turning out to be a disaster. This story will be a series. I do NOT own Harry Potter.
1. The Beginning

CHAPTER 1-"The Beginning"  
  
"Yes! Finally, my first Hogwarts class schedule!" Hermony said, standing in the 1st years line to pick up her class schedule. Of course, Hermony was a pleasant 11year old girl who's known as Harry Potter's little sister. It was the first day of term. All of the Hogwarts students were excited about their new year at Hogwarts.  
  
Every line had a different class schedule for each year. There were lines for each house. Hermony was in Gryffindor. At the front of the line was Professor McGonagall handing the schedules out for the Gryffindors.  
  
As soon as Hermony was at the front of the line, she looked up at Professor McGonagall and smiled.  
  
"Well, hullo, Ms.Potter! My, you have grown to be such a beautiful young lady. How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Professor M. asked.  
  
Hermony nodded, "It's way better than living with my Aunt and Uncle Dursley." Professor M. smiled, "1st year, right?" Hermony nodded. Professor M. searched through a pile of light blue folders and gave Hermony a folder which had "Hermony Potter, Lillian; Gryffindor- year 1" written in golden writing."There you are. Your first class starts at 9:00 this morning... be on time and prepared." Professor M. said.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Hermony said, as she walked out of the line. She opened her folder and inside were lots of paper with a lot of information about the classes, teachers, Hogsmeade, and the Hogwarts rules. She searched through the papers and found her daily schedule.  
  
"Charms.. 9:00." Hermony said to herself. She looked around the huge castle not knowing where anything is.  
  
"Need help, first year?" Said her brother's American girlfriend Sabrina. "Yes.. and please, call me Hermony." Hermony said, looking up at her as if she was an annoying little person.  
  
Sabrina pulled her book bag strap on her shoulder, "I know that... what's your first class?"  
  
"Charms Class," Hermony read, "this school is pretty big." Hermony said.  
  
"It's supposed to be... it's a castle." Sabrina muttered.  
  
As they were walking, a crowd of Slytherins pushed pass Hermony and Sabrina causing them to collapse.  
  
"How rude!" Hermony said, turning back to them watching them storm to their class.  
  
"Those are the slytherins...don't fool with them. They do whatever they can to annoy the gryffindors. They even steal from you. They even put death pranks on us." Sabrina said, brushing off her Gryffindor robe.  
  
"Have they ever done anything to you?" Hermony asked.  
  
Sabrina thought for a moment, "Yeah, I remember a group of Slytherin 6th years who stole my trunk when I was in my 1st year."  
  
"At least you still had your belongings."  
  
"Are you kidding? Why would a slytherin steal an empty trunk? They stole it off the train while I was in the restroom and threw it down the mountain tracks. My mum had to buy at least $200.00 worth of clothes for me. Was I angry at those slytherins? Oh, was I ever." Sabrina said. Hermony shook her head, "Don't they ever get caught or get in trouble?"  
  
"Yeah right," Sabrina said, "I'm surprised that they haven't done anything to you, yet." Sabrina said. Hermony shrugged, "I'm not worried. They're trouble makers and I can always do something bad to them, too." Hermony said.  
  
"Sure, sure... Well, there's your charms class...Room C1. Have fun." Sabrina said, dully. She pointed to a large door at the end of the hallway that was opened. Inside she could see Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytheirn, and Ravenclaw students talking tot heir friends and flipping through their books. "Wait.. can't you wait at the door so when I come out you can show me to my next class?"  
  
"Sure... but my class will probably last about 2 minutes longer. But I'; try." Sabrina said, walking out toward the hallway staircases.  
  
Hermony walked inside the Charms classroom. "Ok, class! Take your seats, now. It's 3 after the first hour, we should get going now." A short. White bearded professor said. All them students scrambled to their seats and fell silent. Hermony found a seat at the end of the row and sat down at it. Each row had a long table to work at.  
  
"Much better. Greetings, my fellow first years! I'm your Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick. In my class, I will be teaching you about a lot of first year charms you should know about.. like how to make a feather float in mid air." Professor F. stated, standing on top of 3 books.  
  
The students all mumbled to each other in excitement. "My brother made a feather fly once." Said a girl next to Hermony talking to her friend.  
  
"Ok, class. Please keep your mouths closed....Thank you. Now, like I was saying, many charms will be taught in this class. Every day we'll be busy, busy, busy! But today, we will go to our assigned seats and take attendance. First, I will take attendance. When I say your name, come up and get a 'Wonders Of Charms' text book and sit at the seat with the number of your text book, ok?" Professor F. said.  
  
"Yes, Professor Flitwick." The class sang. Professor F. gazed at a long list of student names and cleared his throat, "Jerome Norback." He said. A short, pale hufflepuff boy gathered his ink bottle, parchments, and quill and stood up. He walked toward the front of the class, and stood up. He walked toward the front f the class, and stood in front of Professor F., as if he was expecting him to tell him to do something.  
  
"Go on, get a text book." Professor F. said, pointing at the stack of thick textbooks. Jerome took a book, looked inside and walked to his seat...#3.. But another boy was already sitting there.  
  
"Oh, sorry, class. Everyone, please stand up just in case someone has a number that you're sitting at." Professor F. said. Everyone stood up and walked to the back of the class. People were whispering to each other.  
  
"Quiet, please. Ok, next is Penelope Shakespeare." Professor F. said. Penelope, a skinny Gryffindor girl with thin lense glasses and waist length wavy blonde hair shyly walked to get her book. Hermony listened. She heard a lot of girls snickering and hiding their faces so they could stop laughing. Hermony felt sorry for Penelope. But if she was so shy, why was she in Gryffindor?  
  
"Please, class. Stay silent so we could finish our seating assignments." Professor F. repeated, a little louder than before.  
  
He got to at least 20 people in the class before he called Hermony's name.  
  
"Hermony Potter..." Professor F. said.  
  
Everyone gasped and whispered none stop. "My sister has a crush on her brother!" she heard someone whisper.  
  
Hermony walked to the front of the class and grabbed a book. As she opened her book to see her number, she looked around to find her seat.  
  
"What's your number, Ms. Potter?" Professor F. asked.  
  
"2." She said, softly.  
  
Professor F. dropped his inkbottle, causing black ink to spill everywhere surrounding his books.  
  
"Oh, my- Professor, I'll clean it-" "No, no, it's ok, Ms.Potter. This is why I'm here to teach charms. Hiltik!" He said, flicking his wand in a very swift way. The blackink immediately vanished, even the ink smell vanished. Surprised, Hermony looked at his wand. "Cool!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Isn't it?" Professor F. said, casually putting his wand in his robe pocket.  
  
The class smacked their lips, because Professor F. was trying to show off. Hermony nodded and sat at her seat. She wondered why Professor F. dropped his ink out of nowhere? He was holding it firmly, so it's impossible for him to drop it.  
  
Professor F. went on for the rest of the class calling out named. Finally, it was time to leave for the next class.  
  
"Ok, children. It's 9:58, which means it's time for your next class in 2 minutes. Your only homework for tonight is to remember your class number for charms class. Come on time, ready to learn, and prepared". Professor F. said. The class sang, "Yes, Professor Flitwick". And walked out, everyone talking loudly to each other.  
  
When Penelope was walking quickly out the class with her head down, she tripped over someone's foot and fell, face first. Everyone burst into bloody laughter. Hermony pushed her way through the laughing kids and helped Penelope get up. Penelope grabbed her book, and pulled away from Hermony, and ran out the classroom.  
  
"Students! Please stop your loudness! You remind me of the 7th years!" Professor F. yelled over all the laughter. He probably didn't see what happened. If he did, he would have said something.  
  
"I was just trying to help!" Hermony yelled to her as she watched her run down the stairs.  
  
Hermony walked out the classroom and spotted Sabrina waiting for her at the bookcase by the Charms door.  
  
"Wow..what was going on in there?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"A girl named Penelope.. I don't think anyone likes her. She tripped and everyone started laughing, so I helped her up, but I guess she thought it was a joke because she pulled away from me and ran off." Hermony said.  
  
"Poor Penelope. Her father died at a flying match. Got his in the face with an out of control bludger." Sabrina said, leading Hermony downstairs.  
  
"A BLUDGER!?" Hermony shouted.  
  
"Yes! But he was in the audience." Sabrina stated.  
  
"So why is everyone so mean to her?"  
  
"Well, before her father died, her mother doesn't make anymore money..well, she does, but she cleans toilets and gets so little money for working. Her family was filthy rich, but Penelope was a stuck up snob before she got normal. Her father made her look good. She used to treat everyone bad and talk about everyone. Now that she's normal, everyone talks about her." Sabrina said.  
  
"Wow.. she is a loser." Hermony said.  
  
"Anyway, you're next class is flying. Madam Hooch." Sabrina said, waking through the tall double doors that lead to outside.  
  
"Madam who?" Hermony laughed.  
  
"Sabrina sniggered, "It's not funny. It's Hooch, Madam Hooch."  
  
As Sabrina and Hermony walked along the green grass, she could hear a lot of the birds chirping and loud crashing like a huge monster was bumping into a wall. Hermony flinched as she heard a loud crash.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures...." Sabrina said, slowly, watching Hermony's terrified expression.  
  
"Do I have that class?" Hermony asked, making a face.  
  
Sabrina just sniggered. Hermony looked to her left and saw a large field of grass with students standing by wooden broomsticks.  
  
"There you are. I'll see you in an hour." Sabrina said. Hermony walked to the nearest broomstick she could find and just stared at it.  
  
"Don't just stand there, mate, pick it up and see how it feels, go on." Said a brown-headed Ravenclaw boy. Hermony bent down and softly ran her hand down the broomstick.  
  
"Shamrock v1999. The latest broomstick out of all the ones Madam hooch has out for us." He said, nodding.  
  
"Wow, really? My brother has a really neat broomstick. Nimbus Platinum x12." Hermony said, as if her class broom was nothing.  
  
"Yeah, right. My name's Samuel. Samuel Larington. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand, expecting Hermony to shake it. Hermony just looked at him.  
  
He blinked a few times and put his hand down.  
  
"What a lame." Said a girl voice from behind. Hermony whirled around. It was a girl she recognized from Gryffindor, "Sorry about Samuel..he's my cousin. He's really annoying." The girl said. She smiled. She must have been from Iraq or India, because she has a red bindi on her fore-head.  
  
"Oh, it's ok. I'm used to it. My brother doesn't believe me sometimes." Hermony said. The girl nodded, "I'm flattered to meet you. It's my pleasure. I'm Loretta." Hermony shook her hand, "I'm Her"  
  
"Quiet, class, now!" said a high voice. It was Madam Hooch- she was tall, and had light gray eyes. She had spiky gray hair, and she was carrying a long broomstick, a bit longer than the brooms she gave the students to practice on.  
  
"I'm Madam Hooch, your flying teacher for your first year. You will have me as your flying teacher again in your 4th year. And if you're lucky, you might even be on the Quidditch team for your House." Madam Hooch said.  
  
Hermony's brother Harry is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was the most important player on the team- The seeker.  
  
"I'd like to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team some day." Loretta whispered to Hermony.  
  
"On with class, then. The first thing I will teach you, children, is how to do this-"Madam Hooch layed her broom on the grass and put her hand out over the broom.  
  
"Up!" she commanded. The broom magically floated up to her hand, and she grabbed it.  
  
"Now you try." She said, putting her hands on the top of the broom, and leaning her chin on it.  
  
Everyone was shouting out "Up! Up!" some of the brooms went up, and some was in mid-air halfway. Hermony rolled her eyes, "Stupid ametures.. up!" she said.  
  
The broom immediately flew up to her hand, and she grabbed it. She looked as if she was a little bored.  
  
"Got it on the first try, yes?" madam Hooch said, smiling at Hermony.  
  
"Yes.. it's very simple, Madam. My brother told me how to do it a long time ago." Hermony said.  
  
"Excellent, Hermony! 25 points to Gryffindor." Everyone fell silent and stared over at Hermony.  
  
"You- You're Hermony Potter?" Loretta asked, dropping the broom. Harmony nodded. She was annoyed now. It's not like she's a celebrity..But maybe to others she is.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Loretta asked, smiling.  
  
"Didn't think of it, I guess." Hermony said, shrugging.  
  
Everyone stared at harmony, as if she was some amazing animal from the zoo.  
  
"No need to stare, students. She's just like all of you," Madam Hooch said, "Ok, now mount your brooms, and kick off, and when you're in the air, pull your broom stick toward the ground, and stop."  
  
Most of the students looked puzzled.  
  
"Ok, I see most of you don't know how to do this, exactly. If you're familiar with flying, mounting, and excelorating, step forward." Madam Hooch said, upset.  
  
Hermony stepped forward, so that she was in front of the students. A few moments alter, a slick haired blonde boy walked his way up to the front to her. It was Draco Malfoy, the most richest Slytherin boy in the United Kingdom. His father is also famous. He's against Professor Dumbeldore, though. He says that he is a back-stabber and is on Voldemort's army.  
  
Hermony sees Draco in a lot of pages in the Daily Prohpet, very often.  
  
As Hermony looked at Draco, he sniggered, "Foolish Potter trying to be a class know it all.. just like Granger." The slytherins roared in laughter. Hermony frowned at him.  
  
"Minues 10 from Slytherin, Malfoy!" Madam Hooch said, scribbling on her clipboard.  
  
Draco looked back at his slytherin gang, smirking.  
  
"Now, Potter and Malfoy will demonstrate how to kick off from the ground and show you how to excelorate, understand? "  
  
"Yes, Madam." The class sang.  
  
Without looking at Hermony, Draco kicked off, leaving Hermony on the ground, broom in her hand. Hermony sighed, and soared from the ground, win blowing in her hair. She pulled back on her broomstick when she was about 20 feet from the ground. Draco swooshed down in front of Hermony showing her that he could do better. He looked back at Hermony and laughed.  
  
"Excellent! Class, this was a perfect example of how to fly and mount your brooms. Now, for you two," madam Hooch called from below, gazing at Hermony and Draco, "5 points each."  
  
Loretta clapped for Hermony, and Hermony smiled. Draoc slowly lowered his broom to the ground, as if he was trying to get extra points. Hermony also excelorated to the ground.  
  
Flying class went by a little slow, maybe because it was the first day of class?  
  
"Hey, lets hang out sometime, yes?" Loretta asked, pulling her bag on her shoulder. Hermony smiled and nodded, "Ok, that'll be good."  
  
Loretta nodded, "Seeya around." And walked off to her next class, her black hair blowing around her.  
  
YAy!! Chapter 1's over!! It seemed like it took FOREVER to just type these pages. I'll try to get Chapter 2 up very soon, don't worry. PLEASE review! So you do know the different between Hermione Granger and Hermony Potter, right? Hermony was my character I've made up. And so was Sabrina. Was the 1st chapter too long, too short, or just right? Chapter 2 is even longer.. but if a lot of you say chapter 1 is too long, I'll think about breaking the chapters up. Oh-- and don't ask about the "Hermony/Draco lemon"...you'll have to wait and find out...Cio! 


	2. Snape's Rage

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, J.K does. The only people in this fanfic I own are Sabrina & Hermony Potter. By the way—this is Draco/Hermony. REVIEW.  
  
Chapter 2-"Snape's Rage"  
  
"Welcome to lunch, baby sis." Harry said, sitting next to Hermony at the Great Hall Gryffindor table.  
  
"How were the classes?" Ron asked scooping large chunks of apple cider onto his plate.  
  
"Well, a bit strange, but overall, it's good. My next class is," Hermony glared at her schedule, "Potions-Professor Snape." Hermione made a face, "Professor Snape.. yep, one interesting class." Harry looked at Hermione as if she was bizarre, "Are you crazy? He's a huge pain in the butt!"  
  
"Why?" Hermony asked, pouring lemon juice into her glass.  
  
"Oh, so many reasons, Hermony. He hates us. He's such a Slytherin lover, he might as well kiss all of the slytherins' butt, if you ask me." Harry said, slamming his empty glass on the wood table.  
  
"Why does he like Slytherin so much?" asked Hermony.  
  
"He's good friends with Lucius Malfoy." Sabrina gushed, chewing on a sausage and beef sandwich.  
  
"So?" said Hermony. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Sabrina stared at her.  
  
"SO he does everything he can to suck up to Draco just because he's friends with his father." Hermione said, talking slowly but quiet.  
  
"Real jerk, then. But I won't bother him, so Snape and I wouldn't even have any problems." Hermony said, stabbing her bread with her fork.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said.." Harry said, dipping sugar into his cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Better get going. It's 12:55. ready, Hermony?" Sabrina said, her bag already on her shoulder. Hermony nodded, and stood up, "See you guys at 5:30." She said.  
  
They waved and watched Hermony follow behind Sabrina. "I hope she'll be ok." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"She'll be fine, Harry, she'll be fine."  
  
Hermony took her seat in the far back of the Potions class, so she wouldn't cause any attention toward Snape. The class was very loud, some making fun of their professors.  
  
Hermony turned to her right, and she saw Draco and two of his friends chatting away, his two friends laughing very rudely, as if they were making fun of someone and trying to get people to notice them. But they couldn't be making fun of Hermony. She has absolutely nothing to be made fun of...  
  
Suddenly, Hermony heard a loud door opening, causing the class to grow silent. Snape walked in his face looking angry. His silky black hair hitting against his cheeks.  
  
He arrived at the front of the class and turned on his heal, so that he was facing the class. He just gazed at everyone for a few moments.  
  
"Good evening, to you all. I am Professor Snape, your Potions teacher. Today you will make a Potion called 'The shrinking Potion." You will follow the directions on the back board," Snape pointed to the black board at the back of the room and waved his wand, and words appeared on the board, "You must have precise measurements. You should come up with a bright yellow glow when the Potion is complete. You have an hour and 25 minutes. The ingredients are in the cabinets over by the black board. Use them right, or you'll FAIL. Begin!" He said, a little too fast. Hermony was a little nervous.  
  
'The precise measurements? It's worth a shot.'  
  
Hermony looked back at the board, '1/2 cup of Gargoyle dust.' Hermony stepped over her cauldron and walked to the cabinet,where there were already 12 kids over there, searching for all of the ingredients.  
  
Waiting until she was at the front of the line, someone bumped into her. It was Draco, who was pushing pass everyone to get to the cabinet.  
  
"Watch it!" yelled a hufflepuff girl, who's hair bow dropped to the floor when Draco pushed her.  
  
"Go to hell, you dog." Draco said, uncaringly, grabbing things from the cabinet. The Slytherins burst out into loud laughter.  
  
"Whatever you say. You're coming with me, you bastard." The girl said, once they stopped laughing.  
  
Draco turned around, and ran to Snape, with his ingredients in his arms, "Tell that hufflepuff brat to hush up." Draco said, loudly, smirking.  
  
"That's good..20 points from Hufflepuff, Ms.Odum." Snape snarled.  
  
The girl sighed, "But he"  
  
"SILENT, ODUM!!!" Snape yelled his fist shaking.  
  
The girl burst into tears, and ran out of the class, dropping her wand. "Heather! Wait!" said a hufflepuff girl with short, red hair. She ran after her, with her wand in her right hand.  
  
"Minus 50 for walking out the class without permission. The rest of you- WORK! NOW!" Snape said, "And Ms.Tittles, come here so you could send a letter to Professor Dumbeldore."  
  
The Slytherin, short, blonde girl who looked very smart but mean, walked steadily to Snape's desk, nose in the air.  
  
"Slytherins..what's so different about them?" Hermony finally made her way up to the cabinet, and got her ingredients.  
  
45 minutes later, everyone was putting ingredients into their cauldrons. Hermony's cauldron was almost finished. 'Stir clockwise approximately 4 ½ times, counterclockwise 10 1/3 times approximately, and put dragon powder in, 2 6/7 of a cup, and let it sit for 6 minutes and 12 seconds.' Hermony read from the board. 'Ok, now that I'm almost finished, the hard part comes.' Hermony took the thin pole and slowly stirred the potion in the directions that were given. 8 minutes later, she finished stirring, and poured dragon powder into 2 cups, and 6/10 of a cup. As she was filling her last cup, she noticed that her 6 minutes of letting it sit had expired. The potion color turned to a dark orange color with a smell of grass. Hermony quickly poured the dragon powder in the cauldron, and waited for the results.  
  
"Wait for last results for 15 seconds." The board read.  
  
'15, 14, 13, 12... 11, 10, 9, 8, 7 ,6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1.' Hermony thought o herself. Nothing happened.  
  
"Um..."Hermony said. She stared into the cauldron, blankly. "Come on, now! This is my first Potions grade! Don't die on me, please don't." Hermony said, shakingly.  
  
Suddenly, a hurge, thick puff of smoke flew up to the top of the ceiling. Everyone jumped up, looking above them. Hermony could feel the heat on her face as she backed away from the cauldron.  
  
The thick smoke turned into a fire, and a large, tall dragon appeared in the fire, roaring furiously.  
  
"A FIRE DRAGON!!!" Yelled Snape, dropping Potion bottles to the floor. The class all yelled in fear, screaming. The fire dragon furiously fired out steam from it's lava-like mouth. A few kids were crying.  
  
"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! PRISDONA!" Snape yelled, pointing his wand at the Dragon's stomach.  
  
The dragon jerked away from the cauldron, and tried to run toward Snape, but Snape must have casted a border around the cauldron , because when the dragon tried to run, it stopped in front of the invisible border. The dragon tried shooting fire, but the border blocked it.  
  
"WHO CREATED THIS FIRE DRAGON!?" Snape yelled, his face hot.  
  
Nervous and scared, Hermony looked as if she didn't know who it was.  
  
" ,WHO DID IT?!" He roared, his wand pointing at the kids.  
  
The class all flinched, scared of his wand, afraid to speak.  
  
"Me, professor." Draco called out from the front of the class. Everyone gasped and stared at Draco. He was taking up for Hermony. Hermony, who was 5 seconds away from leaving the room, looked at Draco.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy? How could you have done it when you were way in the front of the room?" Snape asked, looking surprised.  
  
"Erm- I distracted Potter while she had to let it sit for 6 minutes and 12 seconds, but I told her that her wand fell, and she was 10 seconds late, I'm sorry." Draco said. Everyone who was still flinching when the fire dragon was breathing lava, which was causing the room to heat up quickly, very badly.  
  
"I see..." Snape said, staring at Draco. He tapped his foot, and looked up at the dragon, who looked as if he'd kill someone at any second.  
  
"It's 2:23. Pack up and leave your caldrons here. I will check them once I can." Snape snarled, frowning at Hermony's cauldron. Hermony, who was ashamed, quietly picked up her bag, and carried her wand in her left hand.  
  
"What about Slytherin, Professor? Aren't you gonna take points from Slytherin?" asked a Ravenclaw boy named Joshua Pike, frowning at Snape as he was separating a few files.  
  
Snape looked up slowly at Joshua, and narrowed his thin eyes, "Minus 5 from Ravenclaw, Pike, for asking unnecessary questions."  
  
Joshua shrugged, and walked out of the classroom, swearing.  
  
Hermony started to walk out the class room, and stood outside the door,waiting for Sabrina.  
  
'Why did Draco take up for me? Was he watching me when I didn't time my potion correctly? But whatever the reason why he did it, I have to make it up to him, someway, somehow. But for some reason, I'm nervous..'  
  
Draco walked out the classroom, talking to his 2 friends. When he saw Hermony looking at him, he stopped, and whispered to his friends.  
  
"What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco asked, frowning.  
  
Hermony quickly shook her head, and looked at her book, as if it was very interesting. Draco strolled off.  
  
"Why was he being mean? But yet he helped me." Hermony said to herself. She gazed at Draco as she was walking down the stairs. Minutes later, Sabrina walked toward Hermony, and nearly fell when she heard the dragon roar in great power.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it while we walk to my next class." Hermony said, smiling at Sabrina's surprised expression.  
  
The 2nd chapter is complete :) It is mandatory for you to review my chapter.. Im not kidding, If I don't get any reviews on both of my chapters, I wont put up the 3rd!! HA-HA! Lol. Anyway; the first few chapters will be a little bit slow only because it's the beginning. But everything after chapter 4 will be Draco/Hermony foreaL!!!! So keep checking back, K? bYe. 


End file.
